DESCRIPTION: Screening mammography for early detection of breast cancer improves the chances of cure and allows for less traumatic and less expensive treatment. Studies have shown that screening suffers from large variability in detection rates, and that radiologists do not identify all breast cancers that are visible on retrospective review. The ultimate goal of the proposed project is to test and commercialize intelligent software for mammogram image analysis to assist radiologists in detecting early stage breast cancer. The software prompts the radiologist to more carefully study computer-detected suspicious regions in the mammogram. This has been shown to improve detection rates of breast cancer. The specific aim in Phase II is to test the safety and effectiveness of the system in a clinical setting in order to allow for obtaining the regulatory, approval necessary before commercialization. The system is safe and effective if improves cancer detection rates without increasing the recall and biopsy rates.